The Return
by cherrybomb0388
Summary: 14 years ago, He left the village filled with anger and sadness. She left the village to follow him, and to escape her abusive father. Now they have returned, but not to help their old village, but to destroy it. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Chapter 1

The young man gazed across the village as a king would look over his domain, or how a warlord would survey a land he would soon conquer. His blue eye, marbled through with red, practically gleamed at the thought of what was soon to begin. His shock of blond hair waved softly in the breeze as he sat looking in the branches of a tree overlooking his old home.

"Soon it will all be mine," he said with a touch of smug satisfaction.

"Yes, soon those poor bastards down there will understand what they lost." This came from the beautiful women nestled under his arm as she gave a sultry glance to her lover's face, her lavender eyes glinting softly in the moonlight.

She snuggled closer into his side as she slowly stroked her fingertips up and down his well toned chest.

The man leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue teasing hers. as their lips parted, he said, "You shouldn't pity them, my lover. After all, they brought this upon themselves, and they knew this day would come, eventually."

"Oh, I know that. But the battle will be over so quickly they'll hardly know what hit them. I only pity them in the sense that I might pity an insect that was crushed under my foot because it happened to be where i set it down," she replied with a sigh, as she used a fingertip to gently trace the outlines of his abs.

After gazing over the village for a few more minutes, the man called his second in command. "Sasuke," he breathed softly, not even bothering to look around him. "Your report?"

A pair of red and black eyes appeared in the shadows, followed by the shape of a man crouched over on a near by tree branch. "It was just as you predicted. Their security was lax, and I had no trouble getting in. What's more, it seems all these years of peace have made them weak and fat. It will be like leading cows to the slaughter. An easy conquest."

"Good. Begin preparations for the attack. We begin at dawn." The red and black eyes closed, and Sasuke's shadow melted into the forest. The blond man grinned wickedly at the thought of the fun to come, then he let out a content sigh as he leaned back against the tree branch. The women next to him snuggled deeper into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder wile wrapping a leg sexily around his waist. He looked down at her lovingly. "What are your plans for during the attack, my princess?" he asked while softly stroking her hair.

She grinned prettily back up at him. "I think I'll go visit my family. It's been so long since I saw everyone, though I'm sure no one has changed a bit." She said the last half of the sentence with just a hint of malice in her voice.

He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her delicate forehead, instantly dispelling the tiny anger lines that creased it. "There, there, my little princess, don't be so harsh on him. He didn't know how truly powerful my little flower would become. Give him a quick death, for me," he said stroking her cheek, and she leaned into the touch, purring softly like a cat.

The man leaned back against the tree again, gazing out across his soon to be conquered land, contemplating why they had returned to this accursed village. A promise, he thought. A promise to be the strongest of all, and to claim the title of the Kage. Originally he had planned to do it by gaining the respect and love of the village. but what happened 14 years ago told him that would never happen.

Now he would take the title by force. He would destroy anyone and anything that stood in his way. There would be no stopping him. And when all that opposed him were destroyed he would rebuild the village, but in his own image and to his own ideals. It would be his village to rule. Nothing would stand in his way.

As the first light of the sun began to glint off the faces of the monument overlooking the village, the man called gently to his sleeping lover. "Hinata-hime, it's time to begin."As she awoke, she looked up at him, and a smile graced her lips.

her eyes glinting happily, she kissed him then softly. "Yes," she spoke quietly. "Lets go claim what is yours, Naruto-kun."

Looking over Konoha one more time, his eyes harden. "It is time for the Red Fox to come home." With those words thirty-five of the most powerful missing nin in the world stepped out of the shadows of the trees around him. "Let us begin," he said, and as the words left his mouth all the ninja in the clearing disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return

Chapter 2

As they soared effortlessly through the trees down towards Konoha, Naruto and Hinata were reminded of their past, specifically the time they spent in this village. Some memories were good, most were not. Both minds went back to the reasons they both left Konoha in the first place.

**-Flashback-**

It had been really easy to get it. Naruto was surprised at how easy. He nearly lost it laughing when the Hokage was beaten by his Sexy no Jutsu. But then maybe he was supposed to win that one. He didn't care, He just wanted the scroll! Maybe this really was another way to graduate from the academy, just like Mizuki-sensei said.

Right now he had to concentrate on the scroll though. The first jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was giving him a little trouble, but unlike the simple Bunshin no Jutsu, he didn't have to worry as much about over doing it, because it used a massive amount of chakra to do. He laughed to himself, thinking that it was almost made for him in that way. He'd always had a lot of trouble controlling his chakra, mostly because he just had so much of it. Doing most Jutsus was like trying to fill a paper cup with fire hose; if he didn't have perfect control of the flow, the jutsu blew up in his face. But the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was different, instead of a paper cup, it was like a bucket. He could do this. The only reason he hadn't mastered it already was because the manipulation of chakra for the jutsu was a lot different then the regular Bunshin. But he was almost there.

There! He had it! Now he could graduate!

"I found you... hey!" Iruka-sensei looked down at him from where he sat on the ground panting.

"Ha! I found you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he noticed his teacher standing over him.

"Idiot! I found you!" Iruka yelled back, but after a second they both smiled.

"Hehe... I guess you did find me... But never mind that! Guess what?! I mastered a jutsu out of the scroll! Wanna see?! Now you have to let me graduate!" Naruto cried in happiness, but Iruka looked puzzled.

"Naruto... Who told you that?" Iruka asked him. "And where did you get that scroll?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me where to find it in the Hokage's office! He told me that if I took it and mastered one of the jutsus in it, I could graduate! So come on Iruka-sensei! I wanna show you!" Naruto was jumping around in excitement and not paying attention, but Iruka was. He heard the whistle of kunai flying through the air, and only his quick thinking kept Naruto from becoming a pincushion.

"So... you found him too... now I see what's going on here..." Iruka gasped out, gritting his teeth through the pain, as all the kunai meant for Naruto had hit him instead. "Mizuki, you bastard..."

Mizuki just grinned at him, before turning to Naruto. "Naruto! Give me the scroll! Now!"

"No Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life! Don't give it to him!" Iruka gasped. "That's a very dangerous scroll, Naruto! It's full of forbidden jutsus! Mizuki used you so he could steal the scroll!"

"Naruto... You should give it to me... I'll tell you the truth. I'll tell you why everyone looks at you with eyes filled with hate and fear! Why the adults pull their children away when all you want to do is play! I know why you're so lonely!" Mizuki told Naruto this eagerly, but Iruka's blood ran cold at his words.

"No! Don't listen to him Naruto! He's lying!" Iruka cried out.

"Heh," Mizuki grinned, ignoring him. "You know about about the Kyuubi's attack 12 years ago, right? About how the Fourth Hokage gave his life to kill it? That's what the younger generation, and especially you was told. It was a lie! The Fourth didn't kill the demon! He sealed it inside of an infant! And can you guess who that infant was?! It was you, Naruto! You are the Kyuubi! You're the demon that killed so many people! You even killed Iruka parents! He doesn't care about you, it's all an act! He hates you for taking his parents from him! Hahahaha!"

As he spoke, Naruto's vision begin to spin, like he had a bad case of vertigo. But as his vision settled, everything started to click into place. All the times he'd been called demon, been beaten for just being there, spit on, hated. It all made since now.

Naruto turned and ran. He ran and ran and ran and ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore.

Naruto looked around him. He was in the forest, and from the looks of it he wasn't in Konoha anymore. Normally this would have worried Naruto, but not now. He didn't want to go back anymore. All he wanted was to get away from that village, away from all those people that only hated him.

He vowed to himself that, someday, he would return, and he would make them pay for all of his suffering.

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto gritted his teeth. He was about to fulfill his vow. And, oh, how he would make them pay. His vision started to bleed red as some of his demon's chakra started to bleed out. Calm, he thought to himself, this is no time to lose your temper. From within his mind a deep rumble of a voice gave it's agreement.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, his love and greatest happiness. From the look on her face she seemed to be remembering her last time in the village too.

**-Flashback-**

When Naruto left the village, a party was thrown. Everyone was so happy that, finally, now the demon was gone. Everyone except one little lavender eyed girl. To her, it felt like her whole world was torn apart. He was gone. The pillar of her strength, the only thing that kept her going, kept her from just giving up, had left her life forever. It wasn't possible. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it at all.

Oh sure, she had heard all the adults talking. She knew what they were calling him, now that he was gone, and they were safe. But she couldn't believe it. Even if he did have the demon sealed in him, he wasn't the demon himself. No demon could ever be so happy go lucky, so optimistic, so kind. It just didn't make sense to her.

At first, she had hopes that he might come back. But as the days went by the chance of that happening grew slimmer and slimmer, and Hinata sunk deeper and deeper into depression. It was in one of the many sparring matches her father forced her into that it finally came to a head.

"Pay attention! Get up! You're even weaker today then you are normally! What's wrong with you?!" her father shouted at her while he wretched her up onto her feet again after knocking her down for the fifth time. But as soon as he let go of her arm she collapsed again to her knees, sobbing.

"He's gone.. (sob) He's really gone... (sob sniffle) why won't he come back?" she cried and looked up at her father. "I (sob) need him..."

Hiashi wracked his brain, trying to figure out the reason his eldest daughter, and the heir apparent to the hyuuga clan, was making such and undignified mess of herself. And then it came to him. The demon brat. It all made sense now. The steady decline into depression even he could miss, starting from the day the demon left Konoha. Anger flared through him. Hinata didn't even see his hand coming as he back handed her, causing her to slide back several feet. Her mind hadn't even registered the pain at that point, only the shock of the strike.

"How dare you... How dare you make a mockery of the Hyuuga family like that!" Hiashi thundered, his face creased with rage. "The heir to the powerful Hyuuga clan crying over a monster!? A demon!? Do you have any self respect at all?! And if not self respect, at least have pride for the clan! That monster killed more of our clansmen than any other clan in Konoha! And you dare to cry when the demon's incarnate leaves, removing a great danger to the entire village at the same time?! Worthless scum! You don't even deserve to be in the Hyuuga clan, not even as a lowly branch member!" and with that final sentence, he left the dojo, face twisted with rage.

Hinata didn't get up, just continued to lay there and sob. She knew all of what her father said was true, but she couldn't believe what he said about Naruto. He wasn't a demon. He couldn't be. A demon wouldn't have been so kind to her when she was sad, wouldn't have helped her when she struggled. No. He wasn't a demon. And she need him. He was her rock, the one constant in her life, however distant.

And then, a thought came into her head. Why not go find her rock, her pillar? Maybe she could convince him to return, or at least take her with him. The more she thought about it the more determined she became to do it. She didn't care that her father didn't approve. She didn't care what her father thought anymore at all. She was going to leave.

Hinata gathered herself up, both physically and emotionally, and headed back to her room. Once there, she quickly showered in her private bathroom, changed into travel clothes, gathered all her gear and some supplies. Then she walked out of her room, then the clan compound, and finally the village itself.

She was going to find Naruto herself. She felt her mind and heart grow calmer the surer she became of this.

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto watched as his lover's face set into an expression of determination, then looked over at him. The nodded to each other as the came to a stop atop the great wall surrounding the village. He looked around him at all of his ninja, while two of them dispatched the few guards keeping watch over this section of the wall.

"You all know what to do. Kill every ninja you find, but try not to cause to much property damage if you can help it. When this is finished with I want something left to rule over." They all nodded in agreement. Naruto looked them all over one more time, then spoke one word. "Go."

With that all the ninja surrounding him, save Hinata, disappeared into the village, each leaving a trail of death in their wake. Naruto turned to Hinata. "How about we visit your family first? My business can wait till later."

Hinata smiled sweetly up at him. "Okay love, but don't take all my fun," she said, then kissed him softly on the lips.

Naruto passionately kissed her back, and when the kiss finally broke, he said, "All right, my little princess, I'll let you have all of them. I'll just watch. Besides you know how much I like watching your body move in a nice fight." The last sentence was said with a slight grin as he looked her in the eyes and ran his hands up her back and then down, letting them come to rest upon her lovely backside.

Hinata giggled at this, and then turned and lead the way into the village, heading towards her old family compound.

Well guys that was fun. And wow, already have 6 reviews and I haven't even had it up for 5 hours at this point. Thanks a bunch guys! The reviews are what keeps me working!

And now for some review replies!

MissNaye: thanks I did notice that and i've already fixed it. Thanks for letting me know though.

Ninerfan, True Shadow, eternal-uchiha, and Justicez: i'm glad you all liked it, and if you wait all will be revealed!

See you guys next chapter! Hopefully I'll have it done in the next few days, and this story won't end up like Broken did. (which sucked by the way, don't bother reading it.)


End file.
